


Lipstick

by orphan_account



Category: Arthur Fleck - Fandom, Joker (2019), Joker (DCU) - Fandom, Joker (Film), Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur Fleck imagines getting his dick sucked. Self indulgent SMUT thats all.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck / Original Female Character, Joker/ Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Lipstick

Arthur looked out of the bus window. The decaying city rolled by and he felt himself growing lonely again. Whenever he had jobs out at the Children’s Hospital or at a birthday party he left feeling the warm afterglow of admiration and attention.

Sometimes it was enough to get him through the whole day, living off the feeling of fleeting appreciation, and sometimes it wasn’t. Today it wasn’t. Sighing, he cast his eyes around the bus looking for something to distract him from his encroaching melancholia.

He spotted a young woman, maybe mid to late 20s standing near the front. Although the driver swerved and jerked the bus, she wasn’t holding on to anything, and instead leaned against the end of the seat behind her. Holding a makeup compact in one hand and a tube to lipstick in the other, she carefully painted her mouth bright red.

The bus bounced and her eyes grew wide as she almost smeared lipstick across her cheek. She laughed to herself and looked up. Catching eyes with Arthur she gave him a shrug and a look that said, “that was close.” Arthur half laughed and looked away. He turned back towards the window and closed his eyes.

___

He imagined himself sitting on his couch. He imagined the woman sitting next to him.

Reaching out to touch her leg, he felt her lean in closer, brushing her shoulder against his. Arthur traced his hand up the rest of her body, feeling the soft fullness of her breast. He could feel her breathing deeply.

Arthur placed his hand on her check and pulled her towards him, looking down at her full lips, bright red from her lipstick. Their lips brushed softly together. Arthur brought his other hand to the back of her neck.

Mirroring his actions, she placed her hands on either side of his face. Opening her mouth, she ran her tongue along his bottom lip before sucking it between her own. Arthur bounced his leg in nervous anticipation.

Heart pounding, Arthur felt his pants become uncomfortably constraining against his arousal. He spread his legs a little to alleviate the tension. Her hands moved down to rest on his chest, grabbing a fistful of his shirt to pull him closer.

Arthur moved his hands to her waist. He enjoyed the warmth and softness of her body. The dramatic curve of her waistline aroused him even more.

Slowly she moved her hand from his chest to his leg, and then from his leg to his growing erection. She massaged her hand over him, and Arthur took a deep breath in. She kissed across his jaw and down his neck, pausing to suck on the sensitive skin under his ear.

Continuing to flirt with his dick over his pants, she brought her other hand to tangle with his hair. Giving him a deep opened mouth kiss on the lips, she rubbed her tongue over his. Moaning into each other, Arthur held her shoulders tightly in an attempt to control himself.

“Take my shirt off.” She commanded, breaking the kiss. Arthur nodded and tugged the shirt over her head. Her bra alluringly cupped her breasts. Arthur licked his lips at the sight of her exposed.

Kneeling down in between Arthur’s legs, she slowly unzipped his pants. Arthur tried to steady his breathing. She smiled up at him and reached for his hard cock.

“No underwear? Naughty boy.” She teased as she slowly stroked his dick.

Arthur let out a small moan and leaned his head back. He reached his arms across the back of the couch to steady himself as he felt her spit on his dick and rub down his length. The sensation was almost overwhelming. Arthur’s leg jerked as she passed her thumb along the tip. She continued to massage his cock and Arthur’s hands balled against the couch.

Looking down at her, he watched as she passed the head of his dick along her lips, rubbing the precum on like lipstick. Making eye contact, she slowly licked it off. Arthur whimpered as he watched, in a state of blissful shock at her actions. Gently she opened her mouth and sucked him in, swirling her soft tongue around him.

Working the tip with her tongue she continued to stroke his length with her hand. Her saliva ran down his thick cock and lubricated her gentle actions. Arthur’s breathing grew heavier as he felt the heat of her mouth and pressure from her tongue massage him. The feeling of her wet tongue running along the underside of his cock caused Arthur’s mouth to fall open with pleasure.

With her other hand she gently rubbed his leg and drew small circles with her thumb on his inner thigh. Arthur brought his hand to her shoulder, and then to the base of her neck, just to feel her. She moaned under his touch. The feeling of her sighing around him made Arthur’s eyes roll back. She moaned again, this time taking him further into her mouth. He let out a low groan as he watched his dick slide deeper and deeper into her mouth.

Arthur laced her hair around his fingers. He could feel her breathing against him as she bobbed her hair up and down. Tightening his hold on the back of her head, Arthur gently pushed her down. She moaned loudly, opening her mouth wider to accommodate more of his cock. Her spit ran down her chin. Her eyes rolled back in her head and Arthur could tell she was enjoying herself.

As he fucked her mouth, her red lipstick smudged along her upper lip. It left streaks down his length. Arthur was panting as his orgasm built. His hips rolled up to meet her mouth, her lips and tongue worked him into such a state of arousal he could not control the movement of his body.

Right before he came, she pulled herself away and pumped her hand up and down his cock. Arthur reached his climax and came on her chest. His hot cum dripped down her breasts, and a satisfied smug smile played across her lips. Coyly wiping the corners of her mouth with the tip of her finger she sat up and gave Arthur one final kiss.

___

The bus jerked to a stop. Arthur looked back towards where the woman had been standing. She gave him a small smile before stepping out. Arthur sighed, and wondered how she would look with his clown makeup smeared across her face. He blushed at the thought. 


End file.
